fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Justice Society of America (TV Series)
Justice Society of America is an upcoming superhero television show produced by Berlanti Productions and DC Television and distributed by Warner Bros Television. and is a follow up to Arrowverse ''and is based on the comic book story line of the same name and It is the Spin-Off of Legends of Tomorrow. The film is created by Greg Berlanti and written by Geoff Johns and stars an ensemble cast. Plot ''To be added American's Express World's ASIAN CUP FINALY GAMES 2019 DKI Jakarta Bulukumba palembang Cast Justice Society * ANTV KEREN NEWS PLUS * Jeanika-pln92 * Febby Rastanty Ustadz Khairil Furqan Rajat Tokas * Patrick J. Adams as Hourman/Rex Tyler * Nick Zano as Citizen Steel/Nate Heywood * Matthew MacCaull as Commander Steel/Henry Heywood * Sarah Grey as Stargirl/Courtney Whitmore * Kwesi Ameyaw as Dr. Mid-Nite/Charles McNider * Dan Payne as Obsidian/Todd James Rice * Falk Hentschel as Hawkman/Carter Hall * Ciara Renée as Hawkgirl/Kendra Saunders * Bre Blair as Liberty Belle/Elizabeth Lawrence Chambers * John Wesley Shipp as The Flash/Jay Garrick * Hayden Christensen as Doctor Fate/Kent Nelson * Adam "Edge" Copeland as Atom Smasher/Al Rothstein * Noel Fisher as Damage/Grant Emerson * Scott Cann as The Atom/Al Pratt * Christina Applegate as Power Girl/Kara Zor-L * Luke Wilson as Starman/David Knight * Mel Gibson as Green Lantern/Alan Scott * Kenny Wormald as Cyclotron/Terrence Kurtzberger * Daryl Sabara as Sandman/Wesley Dodds * Arlen Escarpeta as Icon/Augustus Freeman * Madelaine Petsch as Cyclone/Maxine Hunkel * Echo Kellum as Mr. Terrific/Curtis Holt * Rosamund Pike as Red Beetle/Sara Butters * Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Thunderbolt/Johnny Thunder * J.R. Ramirez as Wildcat/Ted Grant * Alex Kingston as Grandma Canary/Dinah Queen * Michael C. Hall as S.T.R.I.P.E/Patrick Dugan * Emmett J. Scanlan as The Spectre/Jim Corrigan * Joseph David Jones as Green Arrow/Connor Hawke * Greg Kinnear as Mister America/Trey Thompson * Jennifer Connelly as Miss America/Joan Dale * Michael Shanks as Tomcat/Tom Bronson * Sinqua Walls as Amazing-Man/Will Everett * Iddo Goldberg as Red Tornado/John Smith Villains * Todd Lasance as The Rival/Edward Clariss * Neil Sandilands as The Thinker/Clifford DeVoe * André Eriksen as Captain Nazi/Albrecht Krieger * Jensen Ackles as Sportsmaster/Lawrence Crock * Emma Stone as Tigeress/Artemis Crock * Mackenzie Crook as Icicle/Cameron Mahkent * Mike McLeod as Shade/Richard Swift * Jackie Earley Haley as Pyscho-Pirate/Charles Halstead * Grant Harvey as The Wizard/William Zard * Adam Stafford as Goemancer/Adam Fells * Dichen Lachman as Roulette/Veronica Sinclair * Cillian Murphy as Monocle/Jonathan Cheval * Doug Jones as Deathbolt/Jake Simmons * Jessica Biel as The Prairie Witch/Abigail Moorland * Graham Shiels as Solomon Grundy/Cyrus Gold * Christain Holt as Kobra/Jason Burr * Casper Crump as Vandal Savage * Victoria Justice as Scandal Savage * Fred Tatasciore as Ultra-Humanite/Gerard Shugel * Uma Thurman as Gudra the Valkyrie/Gundra * Sugar Lynn Beard as Hazard/Rebecca Sharpe * Hal Sparks as Hazard/Steven Sharpe Supporting Characters * Emily VanCamp as Rebecca Tyler * Steven R. McQueen as Rick Tyler * Alex Russell as Matthew Tyler * Brit Irwin as Doris Lee * Curtis Harris as Jimmy McNider * Spencer Treat Clark as Dan Knight Production Development To be added Pre-production and filming To be added Post-production Release To be added Synopsis Brandon Routh, Caity Lotz, Nick Zano, Dominic Purcell, Tala Ashe, Malsle Richardson Sellers and Arthur Darvill make cameo appearances as The Atom, White Canary, Heat Wave, Zari, Vixen, and Rip Hunter. Wentworth Miller make an appearance as Captain Cold in a cameo. Confirmed plot points * Rex Tyler Will Be Resurrection Episodes Season 1 Voice Introduction "My name is Rex Tyler, in 1942, i came from the past to meet the legends, and one day, i was got killed by the Reverse-Flash, But now, i'm resurrection, to the outside at least, i'm ordinary jober, but secretly with the help of Stargirl, Jay Garrick, Commander Steel, Dr. Mid Nite, Obsidian and the Others Like me, i have to find the evil speedster, the rival, i every day to forwards for me, and there's not enough, we are..... the Justice Society of America" Episode List * Category:Tv Series